When a system is managed to satisfy a Service Level Agreement (hereinafter referred to as SLA), an administrator of the system manually determines a deployment plan of information processing apparatuses used for the system. In this case, the deployment means determining the number of information processing apparatuses used for the system. When availability is defined in the SLA, the number of information processing apparatuses is determined so that the availability rate of the service can be maintained with normally-operating information processing apparatuses even if failure occurs in some of information processing apparatuses in the system. Even in such a case, the administrator of the system manually determines the number of information processing apparatuses.
On the other hand, PLT 1 describes a configuration control method and a configuration control system for a Web system. In the configuration control method described in PLT 1, a processing ability limit value of a server is generated as a limit value table in advance. Then, in the configuration control system described in PLT 1, the types and the number of requests received by a business system (Web system) are measured, and recorded to a request distribution table. Further, the configuration control system described in PLT 1 compares and analyzes the number of requests in the request distribution table and the limit value in the limit value table, and when the configuration control system determines that it is necessary to add the resource on the basis of the amount of resource determined to be required based on the increase and the decrease of the number of requests, the configuration control system gives an instruction to assign the resource.